


A Home Among Thieves

by SpaceWahker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bellarke, F/M, Space Pirates, abby's kind of evil but not really, everyone has a sad backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWahker/pseuds/SpaceWahker
Summary: Aware of a scheme capable of annihilating half the galaxy, Clarke Griffin finds herself the subject of a brutal power play between mega corporations Eligius Mining Company and GriffTech. With evidence that could shift the tides, Clarke boards the Dropship; an illegal smuggling vessel captained by elusive criminal Bellamy Blake. But between escaping her mother's extensive grasp and saving the cosmos, Clarke begins to question all she's  ever known and finds a home among thieves she never thought possible.





	A Home Among Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some space adventure crew and it turned into this.

"Excuse me..."

"Do you know where..."

"Could you please just..."

The blonde girl huffed in indignation as the third man she approached spared her a single glance of mild annoyance before roughly brushing past in the opposite direction. Looking down at the note in her hand once more, she re-read the writing scrawled across the paper.

Dock 9C. Bay 4. 16:10.

She looked up, peering through the gaps of those walking through the docks. Along the metal-grey walls were five large, white signs. They read: Dock 1, Dock 2, Dock 3, Dock 4, Dock 5.

At no sign of such a 'Dock 9', she cursed under her breath. "Dammit, Wells."

Sucking in a breath, she clutched the note tightly in one hand and approached a young woman standing by the wall who looked busy with her tablet.

"I don't mean to be a bother," she began, determined to get an answer this time. The woman looked up from her work at the blonde's voice, pushing her circular glasses up the bridge of her nose as she did so. "It's just, I've never been here before and I need to get to Dock Nine, but it doesn't seem to exist. Do you know where that is?"

The woman stared at her for an uncomfortable moment and the girl squirmed under her gaze. Then she smiled, the corners of her mouth lifting ever so slightly. "Yeah. Docks six to ten are downstairs. They're out of use now." She lowered the tablet and looked the girl once over. "You catching a ship?"

"Something like that," she murmured, hiding her note from sight. "Thanks, by the way..." She paused for the woman's name.

"Mel."

"Clarke."

Mel looked at Clarke once more. The latter was dressed in a red jumpsuit, her blonde hair braided to the side and carried a heavy, black backpack. It was clear she was out of her element. "Those docks are trouble. You sure you want to be down there?"

Clarke adjusted her pack and shrugged, "I don't have a choice." Then she smiled and left, disappearing into the bustling crowd. It took her a minute to find a staircase that lead downstairs which was unlocked, but when she did, an illuminated screen on the door read, 'Staff Only'. Checking to see that no one was watching, she pushed the door open and made quick work of the stairs. She looked down at her watch. 16:02. She had eight minutes before her ride left Arkaida and she would be stuck on the planet. She ran down the dark halls,her footsteps echoing on the old tiles, and took out her tablet to see. Shining the light across the abandoned docks, she found 9. Taking a sharp right, she followed the hall out to 9C. The dock expanded to reveal multiple large bays. Finding Bay 4, she slowed down and allowed herself to breathe, checking the time once more. 16:09. From her spot around the corner, she could hear voices echoing through the empty bay.

"Pass 'em here."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Nathan."

Clarke allowed herself to peek around the corner. A lanky, dark haired boy with goggles perched upon his head was passing boxes to another boy who stood at the entrance to a small ship. The other was stocky, dark skinned, and wore a beanie despite the moderate temperatures. Clarke supposed he might be from a colder planet. The goggled-boy passed his final box onto the ship.

"That's the last of them," he said, stretching out his arms.

"Good," the other - Nathan, Clarke presumed - said, "tell Raven and we can get the hell out of here."

"No arguments here," goggle-boy looked around and shivered, "Arkaida gives me the creeps." He disappeared into the ship.

Nathan moved to close the door and Clarke saw her chance slipping away. Knowing she might regret it, she moved out from her spot in the shadows before she could change her mind. "Wait!"

In less than a second, he had whipped out his gun and was aiming it at her head. "Don't move."

Clarke raised her hands slowly, crumpling the note in her palm. "I don't mean any harm. I just want to speak to your captain."

Nathan looked at her carefully and seemed to weigh his decisions. "Drop the bag and walk over slowly." She did as he said, not wanting to cause any trouble. Still, she winced as the black duffel hit the floor. He checked her for weapons and upon finding none, used one hand to turn on his earpiece, the other still on the gun trained at her head.

"Bellamy," he said into the microphone, "you seeing this? There's someone here who wants you."

After a moment, it was clear he got a response, because he nodded and then turned his attention to Clarke. "Sorry," he shrugged and cocked his gun, "just following orders."

Panic coursed through her veins like wildfire, but the other boy never got to follow through because at thatexact moment, gunfire exploded in the bay. Clarke ducked behind a large, metal box as Nathan ran for cover. Three men in dark uniform, white tags reading, ' _GriffTech_ ', equipped with firearms and grenades filed into the room, guns blazing. A bullet ricocheted off the ship, and Clarke inhaled sharply, heart pounding, mouth slightly agape. She'd known her mother wouldn't let her leave Arkaida easily but she didn't think she would send armed guards. In a moment of fear, she wondered if this was how it ended: in an abandoned dock, covered up, the duffel never seeing the light of day.

Nathan fired his pistol in the direction of their attackers, cursing to himself as the shot flew wild. In response, the men shot multiple rounds in his direction and he leaned back into his cover. "Fuckin' hell," he fiddled with the tech at his ear, "John, Diggs, get your asses down here. Sterling, make it boom."

But the soldiers were advancing, their green laser sights searching hungrily for a target, and Clarke knew she had to do something now or it would have all been for nothing. Her eyes raked her surroundings. She sat by the entrance to the ship, ringed by three large, metal boxes. Mentally crossing her fingers, she opened the one nearest and found it filled to the brim with guns and grenades. She grabbed an explosive. It was heavier than she had imagined, the iron cool and foreign to her touch. From all those movies Wells had made her watch, Clarke knew all she had to do was pull out the safety pin and throw the thing, but she froze as she made her way to release the explosive. Was she really going to bomb these people?

"What are you waiting for?" Nathan yelled to her right, his voice panic-stricken as a soldier neared his hiding place.

Pushing down any feelings of guilt, Clarke threw the bomb. There was a moment of silence in which she felt her world stand still, and then an explosion rang through the room as the charge was detonated. As the world spun and her ears rang with white noise, Clarke was vaguely aware that Nathan had stood up and was shooting at the men. Two other boys had joined him, their yelling muffled in the gunfire. Then Nathan keeled over and Clarke snapped back to reality. He'd been shot, but all three soldiers were down. Clarke didn't want to know if they were dead. The taller of the boys was dragging Nathan back onto the ship as the other ran to grab Clarke's arm.

"Wait-" Clarke tore herself from his grasp, "-my bag." She snatched the pack - the reason for all of this - from the ground and stumbled back onto the ship, mind still reeling from what had happened.

The ramp closed with a screeching click and then the ship began to shudder. Grabbing onto the side for support, she realised Nathan and the other two were strapped into a seat along the wall and were waiting for her to do the same. She took a seat opposite them and pulled the belts over her body. A moment later, she was glad she did, as the whole ship lurched forward and then jerked left and right.

From across the hold, Nathan was rapidly losing blood, his white tank stained with thick, red blood. Instinctively, she wanted to rush to his side to stop the bleeding, but thought better of it as the ship gave another violent jerk and she was nearly thrown from her seat.

After a minute, the ship stopped thrashing and Clarke quickly unbuckled, moving to Nathan's side. At her sudden movement, the two boys stood up, reaching for their guns. "Get out of my way," she said without patience, "or he'll die."

They didn't move and Clarke opened her mouth to yell at them, but was interrupted by a female voice. "Get Miller to the med bay. He needs medical attention." The two immediately followed suit, picking Nathan up and carrying him out of the cargo hold. Clarke spun around on her heel to find the owner of the voice. A girl, younger than her, stood at the entrance to the hold. She wore the same dark black pants and white tank top as the others, but her voice exuded authority.

"And you," she turned to Clarke, eyes narrow with displeasure, "follow me."

She turned before Clarke could answer, but she followed the group at a brisk pace nonetheless. After a few long corridors, they made their way to a larger room, furnished with three metal medical tables in the middle and multiple cabinets lining the walls. But apart from that, the room was bare.

"Atom," the girl addressed the man who walked in, "can you help him?"

The two boys lay Nathan down on the examining table and Atom assessed his wounds. Even just sneaking a look over their shoulders, Clarke could tell it was bad: he had been shot twice near his gut. As if on cue, Nathan groaned in pain, attempting to roll over onto his side.

"Octavia," Atom looked up, exasperated, "what the hell am I supposed to do? He's been shot! Twice! I'm not a doctor, I can't do anything."

"Well you need to do something!" Octavia said angrily. "He'll die, Atom."

"I am - well sort of anyway." Clarke's voice was quiet.

Everyone turned to look at her. "You're what?" Octavia looked ready to tear her up if she said the wrong thing.

Clarke cleared her throat. "A doctor. I can help him. I think."

"You think?" Octavia challenged.

"How can we trust you?" Atom crossed his arms. "You're the reason this happened in the first place."

Clarke looked at the dying Nathan and then to their measly med bay. It was wrong, but it was her best option. "I need to speak to your captain."

As if on cue, a gruff voice made her turn around. "About?" A man, maybe a few years older than she, walked into the med bay, flanked by two other boys. She couldn't help raise an eyebrow at his look. He was tall, olive skinned, with curly dark hair that fell into his eyes and freckles splayed across his face. He wore a dark grey jumpsuit tied halfway at the waist, and a simple, black shirt. He certainly wasn't what she had been picturing when told about the deplorable criminal of deep space.

"You're Bellamy Blake?" She asked with an edge of disbelief.

He widened his arms sarcastically. "In the flesh."

She ignored his flippancy, keeping her tone neutral. "I hear you can smuggle anything. Is that true?"

"For the right price; yes."

Clarke tried her best to not look nervous. Given, it was hard, surrounded by the most notorious gang of criminals in the Ailas system, but she had always been determined. "I can save him. If you do something for me." She didn't like bargaining the life of a stranger, but right now, this was her best choice.

He eyed her pack. She was still clutching onto it. "What is it you need smuggled?"

Clarke bit the inside of her cheek. This was it. No turning back now. Mustering all her courage, she uttered a single word. "Me."

It took a moment before he registered what she said. But the boy to his right was the first to speak. "No. No. No way are we smuggling _her_. That's just suicidal. I did not sign up for this. No way. Atom. Do something else."

"Shut up, Murphy." Bellamy brushed off the boy's comment. "Where?" He asked.

"Astroit."

Murphy scoffed loudly but Bellamy continued to look intrigued.

At Bellamy's silence, Murphy spoke up again. "The main Eligius colony? Come off it, Bellamy. Arkaida is bad enough. We can't risk it. Miller wouldn't risk it."

The boy to his left spoke up this time, looking directly at Bellamy. He was smaller than the other two, of Asian descent and had dark black hair. "I hate to say it, but Murphy's right. We've had too many close calls and the Dropship's not fit for another deep space mission. Astroit is guaranteed death."

Bellamy eyed her closely. "What reason does the daughter of Abigail Griffin have to pay a visit to Cadogan? I assume that is the reason for your stay?"

Clarke blanched at the knowledge that these criminals knew her identity. But of course they did; she was the only daughter of the owners to one of the largest corporations in the cosmos. She crossed her arms defensively. "That's personal."

"Isn't on my ship," he countered, crossing his arms in imitation.

"Forty thousand arn. That, and his life." She gestured to Miller lying on the table.

At that, Murphy raised his brows and looked intrigued. "You know what," the corner of his mouth lifted, "I feel a change of heart."

When Bellamy only continued to bore into her eyes with his perceiving ones, Clarke's gaze darted involuntarily to her bag, then back to meet his. She weighed up her options and quickly realising she had none, gave in. "Fifty thousand."

He uncrossed his arms. "Deal." Walking over, he extended a hand and grabbed her forearm. Reciprocating, they shook on it. The feeling was somewhat comforting despite his intimidating demeanour. "Well then, princess," he continued to hold her arm and gaze, warm brown eyes in such contrast to his reputation. "Welcome to the Dropship."

-

Clarke soon came to the realisation that she had never needed to offer up any money. It was clear that everyone on the Dropship was family and no one was willing to lose Miller. If it had all been a con, she would never know, but she got the bullets out anyway and determined nothing vital had been hit. After he fell asleep, Clarke was lead through the halls of the ship by Monty, the Asian boy from before, who quickly introduced her to those aboard. There were twenty-five in total - all teenagers or young adults. Monty was the main engineer, Jasper - the goggled boy from earlier - the farmer, Murphy and Emori silver-tongued con artists, Miller the sharpshooter and Octavia, Bellamy's little sister. To be honest, Clarke was surprised at how normal they seemed.

"And that up there," Monty finished the tour at the bottom of the stairs to the cockpit, "is Raven Reyes, our pilot, main mechanic, and explosives expert."

"I'm basically the best person here," called a voice from the top, and Raven appeared, climbing down the stairs to meet their guest. Raven was a pretty girl, with tanned skin and a brown, high pony-tail. She wore a red bomber jacket - the only one with different attire in the whole ship - and a crane necklace. As she descended, Clarke noticed she had a leg brace. When Raven reached the bottom, she looked Clarke up and down. "I've heard a lot about you, Griffin."

"All good things I hope," Clarke joked, knowing full well what everyone must think of her. Clarke was theproper daughter of Abigail and Jake Griffin, owners of the mega-corporation _GriffTech_. Together, _GriffTech_ owned half the galaxy, rivalled only by _Eligius Mining Company_. The Dropship had a reputation for their strong dislike of _GriffTech_ and it was well-known that _GriffTech_ shared the displeasure.

Raven smiled. "I like her."

"Well you'll be changing your tune soon enough," the deep voice belonging to Bellamy approached.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Bellamy smirked as he reached the three, "you can set your course for Astroit, curtesy of our guest here."

"You're kidding me," Raven deadpanned.

"That's what I said." Murphy had joined their group now.

"Blake, our nav systems just took a hit, the ship's already damaged from our trip to Melin, oh and did I forget to mention it's fucking Astroit. That psycho cultist Cadogan lives there."

Bellamy shrugged, "We do what we always do: drop off the goods and get the hell out of there, maybe pick up a souvenir on the way."

"If we're lucky, that souvenir will be our limbs in tiny boxes. Besides, the Dropship won't survive the trip."

Bellamy smiled slightly and Murphy shook his head, "Oh fuck do I even want to know?"

"I know a way we can get to Astroit."

"Oh yeah," Raven rolled her eyes, "and what's this ingenious plan?"

Bellamy's smile only grew wider. "We're going to steal a space ship."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently outlining a 13 chapter S6 bellarke-centered fic, but I thought I should post something and it ended up become a 3 chapter story. Well...  
> This is my first fic that's AU and not canon-divergence so I'm a little nervous to the type but thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
